


Just Kiss!

by NeonCandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: For D-Sel on tumblr, Genyatta - Freeform, Genyatta Secret Santa 2017, In a way, M/M, Mutual Pining, So is genji, Zenyatta is a gift, also maybe kind of, everyone is her little cupid helpers, happy holidays!!, idk - Freeform, kind of, sombra playing cupid, they all are, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: Prompt: Mutual pining with a sweet ending! Overwatch team is looking at Genji and Zenyatta dance around each other when its obviously they are smitten and in love??? Bonus when even Talon team is shaking their head at the two dorks (as Sombra shouted, "DIOS MIO JUST KISS ALREADY"My entry for the Genyatta Secret Santa 2017! Yaaay! I had a ton of fun with this~





	Just Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My SS gift for http://d-sel.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you like it!! Thank you for the fun prompt, even if what I wrote isn't 100% mutual pining! Hopefully there are no spelling errors... But yes, once again Happy Holidays and hope you enjoy the fic!

Located over Dorado’s bay lay Castillo, the remnants of a fort from the past. Here in this fort was a quaint little bar under the name Calaveras. Over the years, the bar has seen many different patrons, sometimes patrons from opposing sides. Yet no matter what kind of character showed up, there was a rule that everyone followed. “Calaveras is neutral territory”. Because of this, the bar has recently had customers from very questionable backgrounds. To put it bluntly, this was a place where you could find both Overwatch members and Talon members. Hostilities were left out the door and inside they were merely “people”. It was one of these instances where something long overdue happened.

The day had started out the same, Overwatch being sent out to foil Talon’s plans and causing them trouble like the “pests” they were. Yet once the sun started to set, both sides found themselves showing up in Calaveras.

Sombra was leaning against the bar, her upper body being supported by the wooden counter. To her left was McCree, the two of them sharing a rather large bottle of a fruity whiskey. On her right was Amélie, the sniper nursing a glass of red wine.

At one of the booths sat Lena, Genji, and Ana, the three of them nursing their own kinds of drink. Though the atmosphere seemed calm and the conversation casual, one of the patrons seemed quite… Anxious.

Genji was sitting in his seat, rapidly tapping his fingers against the counter. Usually it would be Lena practically vibrating in her seat, but she seemed subdued compared to Genji’s incessant jittering. Ana had made a point to ignore it, but the clacking was slowly starting to get on her nerves.

She quirked a brow at him, giving him a pointed look with her one eye. Genji froze, ducking his head sheepishly and quickly snatching his hands from the counter top.

“Sorry.”

Ana hummed, sipping at her tea. “What has you so anxious?”

“You’re acting like you’ve got ants all up in your wires.” Lena added, shooting the cyborg a concerned smile.

Genji glanced off to the side, “Ah, well, I am just waiting for master Zenyatta to arrive. He is usually very punctual, but he should have arrived half an hour ago.” Genji forced a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I’m just worried!”

The two women shared a quick glance, both smiling lightly. Leaning over the table, Lena reached up to pat his shoulder. She offered a reassuring smile, squeezing comfortingly.

“Aw don’t worry, love! I’m sure he’s on his way! I bet’chya he’ll be here before you know it!”

Genji relaxed, though not by much. His shoulders slumped and he sighed, “You’re right. Sorry.”

Just as Ana opened her mouth to add some more words of comfort, the door to Calaveras opened. It only took a moment before Genji was zipping out of his seat faster than the two women could blink.

“Master! I saved you a seat!” Genji said in ways of greeting, offering a quick bow to the monk as he floated into the bar.

Zenyatta was accompanied by Satya, both of them taking a pause in their conversation. Zenyatta tilted his head in ways of a smile, inclining his frame in a small bow to return Genji’s.

“Oh, thank you, Genji!” To Satya he laid a hand on her shoulder, a sweet smile in his tone. “I would love to continue our conversation another time, my friend.”

Her lips quirked up slightly in a ghost of a smile, “Of course.”

Leaving Zenyatta, she made her way to the bar, joining the two Talon members and the single Overwatch member. Zenyatta, focusing back on Genji, let himself be led to the table he had previously been sitting at. As the two of them settled in and Zenyatta swapped greetings with Ana and Lena, Genji was still shifting restlessly in his seat.

“Master, how was the flight?” He asked, barely refraining from asking why he had been late.

Zenyatta turned so he could visibly give Genji his full attention. With a tilt of his head, Zenyatta hummed in amusement. “It was quite peaceful. Satya makes for great company and Athena made sure we arrived here safely.”

Genji relaxed slightly, though he ended up tensing once again when Zenyatta continued speaking.

“Though something tells me that’s not what you wish to ask me, is it?” The knowing tone of his voice clearly hinted he already knew the answer.

With a deep and heavy sigh, all of the tension left Genji slumping in his seat. “I was worried about you.”

Instantly Zenyatta’s demeanour shifted from amused teasing to gentle concern. He hesitated a moment before placing his hand over Genji’s, offering a small squeeze of comfort in the hopes to get Genji to look at him. It worked, thankfully. Zenyatta spoke, keeping his tone low and soothing.

“Oh Genji, I never intended to make you worry. Had I known I would’ve been held up, I would’ve contacted you beforehand. I promise I’m fine and that there’s nothing to worry about. Should this happen again in the future, I’ll try my best to let you know.”

Genji huffed, staring at where Zenyatta’s hand rested on his. “It’s not that I’m upset you didn’t tell me. I would’ve been worried regardless… I’m always going to be worried about you.”

Zenyatta chuckled, nudging Genji’s shoulder with his. “And I will always be worried for you, even when we are apart.”

Across the bar being her nosey self, Sombra was listening in on the only conversation going on. She quirked a brow, nudging Jesse with her hip and flicking her eyes towards the booth when she had his attention.

“When did that happen?”

Jesse set his glass down and twisted his head, staring in confusion for a moment. He watched Genji and Zenyatta pull their hands from the other’s grasp, though still remaining as close as before. Smirking, Jesse snorted before looking back at Sombra.

“That is something that ain’t even happened yet.”

She let out an incredulous sound, “You’re kidding me. Every time I see them they look closer and closer! And every time you tell me the same thing. Are you sure they aren’t in a relationship? Like, come on you and Genji are close, right? You must know something!”

She was smart enough to keep her voice low, not wanting to be heard by the duo they were currently talking about. Though it wouldn’t bother her much if they did overhear, maybe then it’d shove them in the right direction.

Chuckling under his breath, Jesse poured himself the remainder of the whiskey. “Now Genji may have said something, but he didn’t outright say he has feelings for Zen. Getting that man to give a straight answer is like pulling teeth, an uphill battle that leaves you with more gaps than you’d like.”

“Pretty sure that isn’t how it goes, but whatever.” Sombra waved a hand, “It’s obvious he feels  _something_. Now we just gotta figure out about the monk…”

“Zenyatta has spoken to me before about his feelings.” Satya spoke up, examining her nails as if she hadn’t a care in the world.

Sombra promptly shoved Jesse out of the way, ignoring his yelp of indignation. “Oh? Gimme the deets, girl.”

Raising a perfectly trimmed brow, Satya hummed and lowered her hand. “Well, I do know that he cares more for Genji than he lets on, if it wasn’t obvious. I would say their feelings are mutual. The only ones unaware of it are-“

“Themselves.” Amélie finished with a roll of her eyes. She muttered something under her breath, setting her glass down. “This is painful to watch.”

“You say that, but think about how we feel.” Jesse jabbed a thumb in the direction of the booth. “We live with it.”

“I pity you.” Came the emotionless response, though still somehow managing to hold a chilly amount of sarcasm.

Sombra, ever the schemer, drummed her cybernetic nails against the counters. “Hold on, mis amigos. I’ve got an idea.”

Around five minutes later, the four of them had made their way to the booth and stood before it. Lena paused in her animated retelling of her and Emily’s trip to the water-park, her bright smile still in place even as she chirped a hello to them. Ana raised a brow in question at their appearance, but raised her cup of tea in lieu of a verbal greeting.

“Genji! Come here for a moment, we gotta talk with you.” Sombra wasted no time in slinging an arm around Genji’s and practically dragging him towards the other side of the bar, Jesse following while Satya and Amélie stayed behind. Genji’s protests went unanswered, as did the confusion directed towards the two women.

“Master Zenyatta, can we have a word with you?” Satya asked, gesturing towards the opposite direction Genji had been dragged in.

Tilting his head curiously, Zenyatta stood from his seat. “But of course. Lena, Ms. Amari, do excuse me for a moment.”

“Sure!” Lena chirped, grinning and watching Zenyatta being led away by the two women. Only when they were out of earshot did she speak. “You think they’re going to try and address the thing going on between Genji and Zen?”

“Let’s hope so,” Ana grunted, sighing heavily. “If I have to listen to Genji talk about his “friend” who’s in love with someone one more time, I’m going to lock the two of them in a closet and throw the key into the sea.”

“Harsh.” Lena laughed.

In one corner of the bar, Genji was forced to sit on one of the plush chairs, Sombra and Jesse sitting on either side of him.

“You two had better have a good reason for this.” Genji grumbled.

“We do. Ya see, we’ve noticed for a while that you and Zen may or may not have some… Chemistry. And while I ain’t saying it’s the most noticeable thing-“

Sombra cut Jesse off, “It’s more obvious than a hippo wearing pink and trying to pass itself off as a flamingo. Dude, everyone knows you’re crushing on Zenyatta.”

Genji stiffened, the valves on his shoulders opening and allowing steam to bellow out in large white plumes. “W-what?! What do you mean it’s obvious?!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jesse tried to find the best route to go. Obviously Sombra wasn’t going to be any help in the “subtle” department. “Well ya see, you always wait for him to arrive in the mess hall before you eat.”

“It’s only polite!”

“And you’re always willing to meditate with him no matter the weather outside.”

“Meditation is important to me, Jesse.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed groan. “Look, idiota. Even us over at Talon know you and Zenyatta have something going on. We even have a betting pool! I’ve got 50 riding on you being the first to confess. Even Gabi is betting, though admittedly not for you confessing, but he’s still betting! And we all know that he never puts money on something he thinks he’ll lose at!”

Genji would find it offensive that his love life was the topic of a betting pool, but he was a little busy focusing on the fact that it had been so obvious that he felt something for Zenyatta. Sighing, Genji leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

“What am I going to do? I can’t confess to Zenyatta! He’s a monk! Plus he probably has so many better options than me.”

Sombra snorted, “What options? Literally he’s part of your little vigilante group that hides out on an island secluded from the population. The only interactions he gets are when he’s out on missions. Which practically means nothing in the ways of developing a relationship. So unless he’s crushing on someone else that’s a part of your little band of misfits, then I’m pretty sure you’ve got no competition.”

 Risking a glance up at her, Genji lowered his hands slightly. “You think?”

“Buddy, we know so.” Jesse pat Genji’s shoulder, glancing towards where Zenyatta seemed to be in a heated discussion with Amélie and Satya.

Genji followed his gaze, sighing wistfully as he watched Zenyatta. “It’s just…. He’s helped me so much. When I was at my lowest, he helped me climb out of the darkness. He gave me the materials I would need to find my way back on the right path. He supports me and defends me, I can rely on him in and out of battle. If I’m at risk of losing myself, he’s there to catch me and pull me back. I never fear being consumed by my anger when I’m around him. He is… Everything that’s wonderful in the world. I see everything so differently when I’m by his side. Zenyatta is so important to me. I wouldn’t want to ruin what we have just because I’m being greedy and wanting more.”

Sombra and Jesse shared a look, both of them slinging an arm around Genji’s shoulders. Poking his chest, Sombra chuckled. “Look, I’m going to put this bluntly. From how you two act around each other, you’re practically married. The only thing missing are the rings. But I swear it’s all there. That romantic support and all those flowery good feelings. I mean do you know how many times I’ve taken one of those orbs to the face when I get just the slightest bit closer to you in battle? It’s like he’s got a sixth sense on knowing when you’re in danger.”

“Yeah buddy, I see it all the time. When you’re out on a mission, Zen gets so worried and restless. Can’t sit still, fretting like crazy till you get back. And if you even got a scratch on you he’s there ready to heal you. The both of you got it bad, trust me.” Jesse added, sending Genji a reassuring smile. “It’s all there, Genji. Ya just gotta go and grab it. And what better time than the present?”

Genji audibly swallowed, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously. He looked away from Jesse and Sombra, instead focusing on Zenyatta who was currently stifling a giggle. He felt his heart beat quicken and a warmth seep throughout his body. Truly he was a gift sent from above. With a firm not of his head, Genji let their arms fall from his shoulders, the cyborg standing up and making his way over to Zenyatta, a determination in his steps.

\--

When Zenyatta had been led to the corner by Satya and Amélie, he had a feeling it had something to do with what their little group had been whispering to each other about at the bar. Ever the patient monk, Zenyatta waited for them to speak up before asking his own questions.

“Zenyatta, I apologize, but it seems I’m not the only one who has noticed your feelings for Genji.” Satya began, getting straight to the point.

Pausing, Zenyatta processed this new revelation before he chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “I had thought you were kidding when you said it was obvious, but clearly I was wrong. Well I guess there is no reason to beat around the bush.” Glancing at Amélie he inclined his head, “I assume Satya is referring to you, Ms. Lacroix?”

“Amélie.”

Zenyatta made note of the quick way Amélie had corrected him. Nodding his head subtly to show he understood, Zenyatta continued. “I am quite curious as to why this requires you to take me aside to discuss it. Surely if it is as obvious as you said, then being secretive is unneeded.”

Satya sighed, rolling her eyes, “Perhaps, but while it is apparently obvious to everyone, Genji seems to be unable to take the several hints you have been dropping.”

Crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head from side to side, Zenyatta hummed. “True, but I find Genji’s earnest actions and responses adorable.”

Amélie paused, a spark of interest flashing behind her cool gaze. “You’ve known this whole time that Genji loves you.”

Satya’s eyes widened at Zenyatta’s innocent giggling, the monk placing a hand over his mouth-seam. “Of course. While I wasn’t aware my feelings were so obvious, I never said that I had no knowledge on how clear Genji’s were.”

Sharing a wry smirk, Satya and Amélie chuckled along with Zenyatta. “How sly,” Satya rested her hands on her crossed legs. “Is there a reason as to why you haven’t mentioned anything?”

“A warrior’s greatest weapon is patience.” Zenyatta said in a sing-song voice, “Besides, I know Genji will eventually come around to confess to me when he is ready. Rushing it would just make a mess, I’m perfectly fine waiting for him.”

“But does it not get annoying?” Amélie frowned, raising a brow. “You’ve obviously been waiting a while for him to confess. What if he never does?”

Zenyatta glanced away from her, a smile in his voice. “Oh, I have a feeling he will.”

As if to answer Zenyatta’s statement, Genji stopped a few feet away from the trio. He fidgeted where he stood, shifting from foot to foot with his arms locked firmly to his sides.

“U-um Zenyatta, can I speak with you for a moment? Outside?”

“Of course,” The monk stood, excusing himself from Satya and Amélie before following Genji outside.

It was a little chilly outside, the night air bringing along the promise of winter. Zenyatta took note of the temperature drop, making a note in his files that he’d have to buy Genji a scarf so he wouldn’t get cold. He already had enough sweaters, some stolen from the closet of their teammates, so Zenyatta didn’t have to worry about that.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Genji clearing his throat. The cyborg shifted restlessly for a moment longer before he reached up, pressing the buttons that would release his facemask. It popped off with a soft hiss, exposing Genji’s face to the cool night air. He cleared his throat once again, reaching down and taking one of Zenyatta’s hands with his free hand.

“Z-Zenyatta, I have something very important to ask you.” Genji took in a deep breath, willing his nerves away. Only with Zenyatta did he become a stuttering mess, rarely as suave as he was in his youth.

Tilting his head in a smile, Zenyatta squeezed Genji’s hand encouragingly. "Yes, Genji?”

Licking his chapped lips, Genji refrained from letting his gaze leave Zenyatta’s face. He had to keep eye contact, this was important! “Well… We’ve known each other for ages now and over these years, I’ve realized how important you are to me. Every day I wake up and feel blessed to have ever met you. You’ve seen me at my worst and helped me return to my best. You’ve been there for me when I was consumed by rage and drowning in my own misery. And you have no idea how grateful I am for that. Just having you here with me in Overwatch, fighting and saving others by my side is a blessing. I’m happy to have you here, I’m happy to have ever met you. And… I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you.

“I love the way you talk and laugh. And I love how gentle you can be with your teachings, but have force behind your actions if you need it. I love how you’re always willing to listen and offer advice, even if you don’t understand the full situation. And I love how forgiving you are and how you don’t hold anyone’s mistakes against them. You’re wonderful and beautiful, I’ve never met someone who makes me feel this way. I know you’re not perfect, you’ve told me many times you aren’t, just like I know I’m not perfect. But that’s ok, because I don’t need you to be perfect. I’d love you no matter what because you’re you. And you being you is enough for me.”

Zenyatta’s fans had picked up speed with every word Genji said, his excitement growing. Though he was aware Genji shared his feelings, no amount of preparation could stand up to the actual confession. Zenyatta’s circuits were going crazy, his knees feeling weak and threatening to make him collapse. He somehow managed to continue standing and find his voice.

Starting out softly, Zenyatta reached a hand up and laid it over Genji’s cheek. “Oh Genji… I too find myself amazed that I was so lucky to meet you. I can’t believe I’ve had the chance to get to know such a brilliant soul. Truly you are a gift, one that keeps on giving. You’ve allowed me into your heart, allowed me to help you. You are simply wonderfully Genji and every moment I spend with you, I cherish. I enjoy every second spent in your company, even if it’s in silence. I love you Genji and every day I’m reminded of all the qualities about you that I love.

“I love how joyful you can be, how your optimism doesn’t get in the way of serious matters, but helps ease them. I love that you are willing to fight and protect those that matter to you, even if they have wronged you so severely in your life. You have such a kind and sweet heart, I see it in everything you do. I love you so much Genji and it makes me so happy to hear that you love me as well.”

Genji’s cheeks hurt from how wide his smile was. He laughed breathlessly, leaning down so his forehead could rest against Zenyatta’s. His chest was fit to bursting with all the warmth practically bubbling throughout every part of his body. He chuckled again, letting go of Zenyatta’s hand in order to run his fingers along Zenyatta’s cheek.

“I’m glad our feelings are mutual.” He murmured.

“As am I,” Patting his cheek affectionately, Zenyatta hummed. “Since our feelings are mutual, would you like to go out, Genji?”

Genji’s eyes widened and his blush deepened, “I-if you’d like! I would love to go out with you.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “Wonderful…”

They continued to stare at each other, foreheads pressed comfortably against the other. Genji licked his lips once again, chewing on his bottom lip as he gathered the courage to try and ask Zenyatta something else. Yet before he could voice his question, a voice cut in through the lovely silence.

“Dios mio, just kiss already!!”

“Sombra shut it!” Jesse hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Glancing up towards the bar door, Genji stiffened and his blush grew to cover his entire face. Peeking through the cracked doorway was Sombra, Jesse, and Lena. Jesse and Lena had the decency to offer a sheepish smile, the latter blinking away the moment they were caught. Jesse grabbed a hold of Sombra’s arm, dragging the cursing hacker back into the bar and closing the door.

“Well… That was… Interesting.” Genji mumbled, sharing a look with Zenyatta. The two of them burst out laughing, the two hunching close to each other and doing nothing to stifle their giggles.

Zenyatta took in a deep, unneeded breath, unable to keep the mirth from leaking into his voice. “Though Sombra is right. I would very much like a kiss, if you don’t mind.”

Genji grinned, “I aim to please.”

And with that the two leaned forward, only a second of hesitation before Genji pressed his lips to Zenyatta’s mouth-seam. Zenyatta hummed, wrapping his arms around Genji’s neck and leaning against him. Despite the embarrassing moments, Genji couldn’t find any fault with how this day had gone.

Pulling away, Genji gave Zenyatta a dreamy smile before putting his face-plate back on. “Shall we go back inside?” He asked, offering his hand to Zenyatta.

“Mmm.” Humming his consent, Zenyatta slotted their hands together and followed Genji back inside.


End file.
